rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список книг по Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay
Ниже приведён хронологический список публикаций по настольной ролевой игре Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, разбитый по компаниям-издателям. Издано Games Workshop * «Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay» (1986) * «The Enemy Within» (1986) * «Dungeon Rooms and Dungeon Lairs» (1986) * «Character Pack» (1987) * «Shadows over Bögenhafen» (1987) * «Death on the Reik» (1987) * «Warhammer City» (1987) * «Power Behind the Throne» (1988) * «Death on the Reik» (1988) * «Warhammer Campaign» (1988) * «Something Rotten in Kislev» (1988) * «Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness» (1988) * «The Restless Dead» (1989) * «Warhammer Adventure (1989)» (1989) * «Warhammer City of Chaos» (1989) * «The Empire in Flames» (1989) * «Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay» (1989) * «Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned» (1990) Издано Flame Publications * Character Pack (1990) * The Doomstones Campaign part 1: Fire in the Mountains (1990) * Lichemaster (1990) * The Doomstones Campaign part 2: Blood in Darkness (1990) * Warhammer Companion: A Grimoire of arcane knowledge (1990) * The Doomstones Campaign part 3: Death Rock (1990) * The Doomstones Campaign part 4: Dwarf Wars (1990) * Death's Dark Shadow (1991) * Castle Drachenfels (1992) * Character Pack (1992) Издано Hogshead Publishing * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay (1995) * The Enemy Within Campaign volume 1: Shadows over Bögenhafen (1995) * Apocrypha Now (1995) * The Dying of the Light (1995) * The Doomstones Campaign volume 1: Fire and Blood (1996) * The Enemy Within Campaign volume 2: Death on the Reik (1996) * GM's Screen & Reference Pack (1997) * The Doomstones Campaign volume 2: Wars & Death (1997) * Middenheim: City of Chaos (1998) * The Enemy Within Campaign volume 3: Power Behind the Throne (1998) * The Enemy Within Campaign volume 4: Something Rotten in Kislev (1999) * Marienburg: Sold Down the River (1999) * Apocrypha 2: Chart of Darkness (2000) * Death's Dark Shadow (2001) * The Doomstones Campaign volume 3: Heart of Chaos (2001) * Realms of Sorcery (2001) * Corrupting Influence: The Best of Warpstone, Volume 1 (2001) * Dwarfs: Stone and Steel (2002) Издано Black Industries: 2005 * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: A Grim World of Perilous Adventure * Character Pack * Plundered Vaults * Game Master's Pack * Old World Bestiary: A Compendium of Creatures Fair and Foul * Ashes of Middenheim: Paths of the Damned Campaign volume 1 * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Collectors Edition * Old World Armoury: Militaria & Miscellania * Sigmar's Heirs: A Guide to the Empire * Spires of Altdorf: Paths of the Damned Campaign volume 2 * Karak Azgal: Adventures of the Dragon Crag * Realms of Sorcery 2006 * Forges of Nuln: Paths of the Damned Campaign volume 3 * Knights of the Grail: A Guide to Bretonnia * Barony of the Damned: An Adventure in Mousillon * Children of the Horned Rat: A Guide to Skaven * Terror in Talabheim: An Adventure in the Eye of the Forest * Tome of Corruption: Secrets from the Realm of Chaos * The WFRP Companion: A Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Miscellany * Character Folio * Game Master's Toolkit * Renegade Crowns: Adventures Among the Border Princes 2007 * Lure of the Liche Lord: An Adventure in the Border Princes * Night's Dark Masters: A Guide to Vampires * Tome of Salvation: Priests of the Old World * Realm of the Ice Queen: A Guide to Kislev 2008 * The Thousand Thrones: A Epic Campaign of Lurking Horror and Intrigue Издано Fantasy Flight Games: * Shades of Empire: Organisations of the Old World (2009) * Career Compendium: The Ultimate Career Reference (2009) * The Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Rulebook 3rd ed. (2010) * Tome of Adventure 3rd ed. (2010) * Tome of Mysteries 3rd ed. (2010) * Tome of Blessings 3rd ed. (2010) Warhammer Категория:Списки книг